Hagalaz
Hagalaz '''is a superboss in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword. Summary Hagalaz is a Jotun of sky and storms, who uses deadly lightning bolts in combat and can split herself into two beings. Her namesake is the rune representing hail, crisis and chaos. She is the Jotun associated with Ginnungagap (Yggdrasil and the Northern Sky) and the fourth Jotun Thora fights, assuming you follow the order suggested by the game. Story The brightest light in the Northern Sky is also its greatest danger. Made of thunder, clouds and pure chaos, she is both mesmerizing and dangerous. Hagalaz controls light and electricity. A being of pure energy, she gets more powerful as she gets enraged. At her maximum power, she concentrates so much energy that her body duplicates, creating a clone that is as majestic, powerful and insane as herself. Above all living beings, Hagalaz reigns among the stars. A woman who controls the weather in thunderstorms. Hagalaz. She is a cloud-like woman responsible for controlling the weather in Yggdrasil and Midgard. Hawth Bowserth ensures that Ymir and other extreme natural phenomena take place in a balanced way because if they do, they can cause major hurricanes. Hagalaz is also an important feature of Hawth Bowserth's beard to prevent the ash cloud. She is one of the most important women. If Hawth and Ymir unite, there is no one who can control it because they start a big storm. Attack Potency At the start of the battle, Hagalaz unleashes a rain of lightning bolts. Their locations are marked with glowing white spots.At the start, Hagalaz uses only one attack. She charges a ball of lightning and fires a massive beam of electricity, aiming at you. After losing a bit of health, Hagalaz begins summoning more lightning strikes from above. Those are also aimed at you and strike one at a time, but in quick succession. Their locations are still marked with glowing white spots. Upon hitting approximately half health, Hagalaz splits herself in two. Both of the duplicates can attack independently, but share the same lifebar. They can damage and stun each other with their electric beam. Once energized by Hagalaz, the electric rods emit small lightning bursts. Those deal low damage, but can delay you just enough to cause a lightning bolt to hit. When Hagalaz is stunned by the electric rods, a wave of many lightning bursts emanates around her. To defeat Hagalaz, it is important to make her hit the four electric rods with her lightning attacks. Once all four are charged, they unleash a lightning bolt that temporarily stuns Hagalaz, leaving an opening to attack her. Attacks on her upper half seem to deal the highest damage. Continuously move and roll to avoid her lightning storm. If you do it right, you can get Hagalaz to electrify two rods with that attack alone. When Hagalaz splits, you need to keep an eye on both of them at once. Notably, be careful if they both cast their lightning storm at once: getting hit by two bolts simultaneously deals massive amounts of damage. However, the pillar discharge will stun both of them, and you can get free hits on both. If possible, try to lure one of the Hagalaz into hitting the other with her lightning beam. This will deal severe damage and stun the Hagalaz that gets hit, allowing more free hits on her. When Hagalaz launches a hyperstorm, a cumulonimbus cloud appears and the screen goes dark. During the cumulonimbus, Hagalaz will be angry as much as Hawth and will be able to fire 10 lightning per second. This attack is extremely difficult than any other boss. Skills (Notable) ''Thunderstorms: ''She can create thunderstorms for lightning bolt strikes. ''Hail Storms: ''She can freeze air for start hailstorms, damages player everyhere. ''Windstorms: ''The player randomly moves fast, the player can't control himself. ''Superstorms: ''Hail+Rain. This attack is very difficult to escape. The player gets heavily damaged. ''Clones: ''She can clone himself. ''Hyper Storms: ''Hagalaz's ultimate skill. Lightning strikes everyhere, no escape. ''Tornadoes: ''She can cause tornadoes. Skills (Fandom) '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 8 die until either the concept she embodies, the sky, or the Pantheon in Scandinavia are destroyed), Intangibility, Healing, Weather Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Power Nullification (Can strip away the powers of other Asgardians due to his status as Queen of the Storms), Telepathy, Transmutation, Mind Manipulation, Teleportation, Cosmic Awareness and Supernatural Sight, Size Manipulation, Flight, Life Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Limited Water Manipulation (Can manipulate the water in the air to create storms powerful enough to flood the planet), Limited Plant Manipulation (Can cause flowers to bloom with any characteristics she desires), Curse Manipulation, limited Omnipresence (Can exist in many places at once), Able to grant the gifts of godhood and immortality, Regeneration (At least Low-High, albeit over time, but only if is scattered into essence first.) Music Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword Category:Magic users Category:Giant Sized Enemies Category:World Bosses